SasuNaru - A day in your shoes
by AkaneNoAi
Summary: Nothing good can come from a bright Sasuke and a dark Naruto. :3 NaruSasu fluff and maybe lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto awoke cuddling next to Sasuke at noon. "e-eh?!" he looked up to see that Sasuke was already awake and sharply glaring at him. "w-what ?! what did i do?!" he said while unlatching himself off Sasuke. Sasuke took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, though from his eyebrows you can tell he was pissed and irritated. "...uh sasuk-" "DOBE WHY DONT YOU WAKE UP EARLIER ?! I TRIED GETTING OUT OF BED AND YOU PUT ME IN A HEAD LOCK ! IVE BEEN AWAKE FOR 3 HOURS NOW !" Sasuke yelled. "b-but why didn't you wake me up?" Naruto said weakly as he moved to the corner of the bed. "don't you think I tried usuratonkachi! you were glued to me." he said as he got up and went to the kitchen. "hmph" Naruto said but shortly followed. "well I was tired yesterday ! i did a lot !" Naruto protested as he sat down arms crossed. "like what waiting 3 minutes for your ramen to cook?" Sasuke said as he started preparing coffee. "...maybe" Naruto said as he looked down and pouted. "tch id like to see you a day in my shoes" Sasuke said as he got out his mug. Naruto looked up with bright eyes. "THATS IT!" Naruto ran back into their shared room in a flash. Sasuke stayed wide eyed as the door slammed shut. "..okay" Sasuke muttered and poured his coffee. A few minutes later while Sasuke was reading his book Naruto finally came out of the room. "its about time what were you doi-" Sasuke stopped as he looked up from his book. Naruto was in Sasuke's outfit and posing. "this is pretty comfortable" he said as he moved his arms around and twirled, right the shoe got caught and he fell. he landed on his knees with his legs slightly spread from the back and the shoulder part of the sleeve slipped down his arm slightly. "but the shoes and shirt are sorta big.." Naruto said while blushing and scratching his head sheepishly. Sasuke ran to the bathroom with a major nosebleed and came out blushing slightly. "one, why are you wearing my clothes. two, why do you always have to look like a super uke. and three, why are you such an idiot?!" he said. Naruto looked at him with a confused face. "but you wanted me to be a day in your shoes duh" Sasuke mentally face palmed and sighed. he then looked at his uke. he then noticed the belt was tied wrong, the shirt needed to be zipped up more and the shoes needed to be fastened tighter. "just because i love you ill let you wear it idiot." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed till red. Sasuke then fixed all that needed to be fixed and took a step back to admire his work. "that's better" he said, contently. "heh..." Naruto smiled a dark smile. "Naruto.. your sorta scaring me" Sasuke said as he raised a brow. he was then grabbed by two of Naruto's shadow clones from the back. they tied Sasuke up and poofed away, there lied Sasuke on the floor tied up. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto then took a kunai from his pouch and cut up Sasuke's clothes till he was in his boxers then untied him. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar. "what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry Sasukeeee" Naruto whined in his usual uke tone. "your outfit is on the bed~" Naruto said in a sing song voice. Sasuke let go & his eyes widened. "oh god no" he said as he rushed to the room. "NARUTO! NO!" he came out with Naruto's orange and black jacket. "no!" he said. Naruto knew exactly how to get Sasuke to do what he wanted, yes he was uke but a pretty smart one; although this would be pretty tricky. I mean to get Sasuke to go from dark to bright as hell would be impossible for anyone but Naruto. "Oh please wont you do me this one favor Sasuke-sama?" Naruto said as he put on a coral blush and his eyes glistened. Sasuke almost drooled at the sight before him but contained himself. "W-why are we doing this ?!" Sasuke asked as he peeled his eyes from the tempting blond in front of him. "Wont you do this for me?" Naruto asked as he quirked his head cutely to the side. He then walked over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "If you do this for me ill be glad to do a little some-thing-for-you~" he sang softly at the end. Sasuke nearly had another nosebleed at the words. The raven then picked up the persistent kitsune and put him on the couch. "Fine ill do it but you owe me big time, big time." he repeated the last time with force. "Love yah too teme" Naruto said and stuck out his tongue. Sasuke then disappeared behind closing doors as Naruto waited on the couch. Sasuke came out minutes later with Naruto's usual bright orange jumpsuit. Naruto gasped. "So you actually did wear it" Naruto said as he grinned. "Yeah so can I take it off now?, thanks, bye" Sasuke said as he made a b-line back into the room. Naruto glomped him before he could though, they both crashed onto the floor near the entrance of their shared room. Naruto landed sitting on Sasuke's chest while Sasuke lied flat on the floor. "You cant change yet! We have to go out like this!" Naruto said with a desperate face. "Your kidding me right Naruto?" Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto in disbelieve at his idea. "Nuh-uh" Naruto said as he got up and sat on his knees next to Sasuke. Sasuke then sat up. "No, never gunna happen. I'm not going out as a huge orange figure." He said dully. 'Time for plan B' Naruto thought to himself. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "FINE SASUKE YOU JERK!" Naruto said as he got up and locked himself in the room. Sasuke stared at the door, wide eyed. The one thing Sasuke hated was Naruto mad at him. Sasuke got up and quickly banged on the door. "Naruto!" "NO!" Naruto said quickly back. Sasuke sighed in desperation. "You hate me don't you! You wont even do this for me! I thought you loved me Sasuke!" Naruto said in a voice as if he was crying buckets yet behind the door he was grinning victoriously; he was gunna win this no matter what! "Naruto…." Sasuke said softly. "I'll do it, so please open the door." Sasuke pleaded. Sasuke may seem cold, but for Naruto on the other hand he was a softy, Naruto knew and took advantage of this. "Y-you will? You promise?" Naruto said. "Yes" Sasuke said sternly. Naruto then got up and opened the door, after that Naruto hugged him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes. "Huh?" Naruto said with a curious face. "Never think that I don't love you, usuratonkachi. He said and kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto's eyes widened then he calmed into the kiss. "Blah" Naruto pouted while blushing slightly. The kitsune grabbed the raven's wrist and ran out the front door. "Where should we go first?" Naruto said with the excitement of a 10 year old. "Well slow down for a minute" Sasuke said as he stopped Naruto from his running and now stood in one spot. "What do you want to do" Sasuke asked. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out his stomach grumbled. "…RAMEN!" Naruto said as he gave his trade mark smile and walking to the ramen shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were out of the building complex they headed out to Ichiraku's. "What about ramen is so good to you? Don't you get sick sometimes?" Sasuke asked confused. Naruto stopped his walking and stood rooted to the spot. "How dare you! Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto exclaimed while childishly pointing his index finger at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him absolutely uninterested in Naruto's little outburst, then kept walking forward along the village path. Naruto sprinted forward to catch up. "That was a stupid question teme" Naruto said while crossing his arms over his chest and walking side by side with the raven. "That was a stupid answer dobe" Sasuke fired back. "Hey Naruto~" A voice was heard from the side. Naruto turned his head and he found the person calling his name. It was Sai, he walked up to the couple. "Hey Sai!" Naruto said while giving a smile. "Hey little cutie" Sai said while giving his signature smile. "Tch" Sasuke said disgusted at Sai; Hes never liked Sai at all, he always got to close to Naruto. Naruto being the clueless little uke on the planet completely ignored the name. "So what brings _you _here Sai?" Sasuke said as he stepped a bit in front of Naruto. "Nothing much." He replied "But.." He started and then moved to the side so he could see Naruto better. "How about you and I go and do some 'Special' training Naruto?" Sai asked. "Eh?" Naruto's face brightened up. "Training?!" He asked exited. "Yeah, first we test flexibility, then-" He was cut off by Sasuke punching him in the stomach. "He's mine" The raven then pulled up his uke by the chin and made him face him in the eyes. Nothing but pure confusion and innocence reflected in his eyes. Sasuke then closed the space between them, capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto gasped slightly and Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue into the warm cavern. Naruto calmed into the kiss and closed his eyes. Soon enough the need for air came and they broke apart. Then that's when Naruto realized. 'Me and Sasuke just had about the hottest kiss ever…in the middle of the village…..with a bunch of perverts looking….and I didn't even protest…..' He turned red as a tomato and looked around. Some people just stared, others had nosebleeds and parents were covering their kids eyes. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction. Naruto looked down, making sure his eyes were covered by his bangs, I mean after all he wasn't wearing his headband so he could take advantage of his free hair; he then grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran into the training fields as fast as he could. When they finally reached far enough away Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist and panted. "Why *pant* would you *pant* kiss me in front of the entire village?!" Naruto asked with slight anger but mostly embarrassment. "Why wouldn't I kiss you in the middle of the village?" Sasuke asked back while smirking. "Your mine, you clueless usuratonkachi" Sasuke said and patted him on the head. "Hey I'm not clueless!" Naruto protested as he finally caught his breath. "Well now we cant have ramen" Naruto said as he slumped down on the fields sitting 'criss-cross applesauce' (LOLOL I had to use it sorry) and glared up at Sasuke. Sasuke took a seat next to him. "Well I could always cook" Sasuke said as he dazed up at the sky. "..Sasuke.." Naruto said while turning to him. "Hn?" Sasuke responded still not looking away from the sky. "YOU CAN COOK ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by his own jacket and shook him violently. Sasuke grabbed his wrists. "Would you quit that" Sasuke said as he gave a sharp glare to the Uzumaki. "S-sorry…..but you've never ever never ever ever ever ever cooked and we live together" Naruto exclaimed. "That doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing so" Sasuke deadpanned. "OK I wanna try your cooking" Naruto said with a smile. "I hope you know we have to go food shopping first" Sasuke said. "WHA-" "Naruto all you buy is ramen" Sasuke cut Naruto off. "Fine" Naruto pouted.


End file.
